ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Charactoon Wars
Charactoon Wars is a TV special that takes place in the mixed-up past where the characters from various TV shows and Disney parks reunite since it takes place after 1980's Disneyland and Walt Disney World, 1969 - 1972's Sesame Street, the 1990'' Barney and the Backyard Gang'' videos, the Super Mario Bros. TV series, and the 1995 Wiggles video, Big Red Car. Despite that, this film will take place in 1995. It will also include adventure, war, anger, killing, love, rescue, and strategy. Plot Barney, Mickey, Minnie, Big Bird, and their friends stay in a home with a big TV and full of VHS movies and then they encounter a professor who show them a new invention, the time-machine teleporter that takes them to the past, the present, the future, the forests, the jungles, the oceans, the deserts, the arctic, outer space, and other places in the world. But when Barney accidentally turns the machine on by pressing the button with his tail, he and his other friends get shocked and get taken everywhere in the world. Every place has a parody of a a cartoon, TV show, and movie. Suddenly the heroes encounter the Disney villains such as Jafar, Maleficent, the Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Cruella, and Ursula and then try to defeat them, but then the villains throw them away from the adventure. Mickey gets an idea on how to become heroes so he and the gang can defeat the villans. So that is just what they did. Cast *Frank Welker: Barney, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Baloo, Big Bird, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouch, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, and the Count *Skyler Samuels: Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck *Murray Cook (who voiced her in the earliest Wiggles shows): Dorothy the Dinosaur *Jeff Fatt: Henry the Octopus *Paul Field: Captain Feathersword *Mic Conway: Wags the Dog *Walker Boone (who voiced him in the Mario TV series): Mario *Tony Rosato (who voiced him in the Mario TV series): Luigi *Andrew Sabiston: Yoshi *Jonathan Freeman: Jafar *Corey Burton: Captain Hook *Pat Caroll: Ursula *Jeremy Irons: Scar Gallery Flcastlechar7a.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto as they will look like this in the special. il_fullxfull.313851436.jpg|Pooh, Eeyore, and Tigger as they will look like this in the special. 4858045977_3f2ba67e36.jpg|Baloo as he will look like this in the special. Bigbird1969.jpg|Big Bird as he will look like this in the special IMG_3191.PNG|Dorothy the Dinosaur as she will look like this in the special. IMG_3190.PNG|Henry the Octopus as he will look like this in the special. WagstheDogDebut.jpg|Wags the Dog as he will look like this in the special. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur will have his Mid 1989-Early-mid 1990 costume from Waiting for Santa, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, and Barney Goes to School. *Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Pooh, Eeyore, and Baloo will have their 1980's costumes *Chip and Dale will have their 1970's costumes. *Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Count von Count, Snuffy, Tigger, Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog will have their first designs. Plus, Henry the Octopus will have his first voice. *Oscar the Grouch will have his first design from 1969, but will be light green. *Dorothy the Dinosaur will have her first voice and second costume (with five-fingered gloves) from the first Wiggle Time, the first Yummy Yummy, and Big Red Car. *Mario and Luigi will have their 1989-1991 TV series appearances. *You won't find Kingdom Hearts in this special. A Big Suprise to Coming Soon 2-Parts of Special as...Numbuh One! World Without as Numbuh One. Category:Movies Category:Television Special Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:War Category:Action Category:Adventure